


Whiskey Lullaby

by Doupi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'avait jetée comme on jette une vieille cigarette qu'on ne voulait plus. Cela ne l'arrêta plus. Il continua à l'oublier peu à peu avec chaque gorgée. Parce qu'il devait aimer Marianne pour la guérir, il devait oublier Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Lullaby

Regina ne pouvait plus rester là. Pas après sa confession de la semaine passée, pas après avoir échoué à sauver celle qu'il aimait. Pas quand la seule alternative proposée par Rumple lui ôterait encore sa fin heureuse. Elle savait que ce serait fini. Qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, elle ne serait plus la personne à laquelle il pense en secret. Elle aurait aimé revenir en arrière remonter le temps jusqu'au moment où il la tenait encore dans ses bras. Ne voyait-il pas ? Il pouvait sauver son âme ce soir. Elle pourrait mourir pour lui si seulement il la tenait une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle pourrait effacer sa peine, rester à son côté pour toujours. 

 

Elle jurerait qu'elle serait toujours sienne. Elle profiterait de chaque seconde passée de sa vie juste pour comprendre l'effet qu'il a sur elle. Il peut lui voler sa respiration. Mais là, il s'apprête à lui voler tellement plus et elle ne peut l'en empêcher. Il a fait son choix. Il a choisi de ne plus la serrer dans ses bras. Il a choisi de lui voler son intégrité mentale. Il ne se tiendra plus à ses côtés. Il lui a brisé le cœur parce qu'il veut juste boire et oublier. 

 

Le temps passe. Rien ne change. Elle n'était plus qu'un être humain, une personne, une méchante sans fin heureuse. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et elle, une fois encore, avait perdu. Elle aurait aimé repousser les limites, être égoïste un instant et lui faire voir. Elle était là, elle. Elle s'était battue pour sa femme mais il n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié que même s'il en aimait une autre, il ne pouvait pas quitter Marianne. Elle, sa femme. La Vraie. Celle sur papier. Pas tant que son serment les liait jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Cette dernière avait réussi une fois, pourquoi ne laissait-il pas la mort gagner une deuxième fois ? Qu'y pouvait-elle, cette pauvre Regina si le futur était ainsi ? Retrouvée pour être perdue à nouveau. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient-ils l'accepter dans la leur aussi ?

 

De loin, elle le vit. Son vieux miroir avait exhaussé son vœu et elle l'observait. Elle se sentit trahie. Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres, humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Il ferma les yeux, elle se retint de faire de même. Ce parfum, elle le savait, c'était le sien. Sa magie tourbillonnait dans la fiole. Regina avait dû s'éloigner mais elle ne regrettait pas de ne plus être aux premières loges, dans la pièce même. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard s'éteindre, elle ne voulait pas le perdre ainsi ... pas pour une autre. Pas une deuxième fois alors qu'il lui a avoué l'aimer toujours. Elle se demanda une brève seconde si la vie avait un remède contre les peines de coeur. Au loin, elle chercha la fenêtre éclairée de son ancien bureau. Comme si elle pouvait y trouver des réponses, le voir, malgré la distance qui les séparait. Il lui a brisé le coeur ce soir. Elle passera le reste de sa vie à s'en vouloir de ne pas être celle qui compte. 

 

Malgré elle, ses yeux retournèrent vers le miroir et elle le vit. Sa silhouette se découpa nettement dans l'encadrement. Son coeur se serra, manquant un battement. Il porta une nouvelle fois la fiole près de ses lèvres. Il avait pris sa décision semblait-il. La première gorgée fut un coup de poignard. Il l'avait jetée comme on jette une vieille cigarette qu'on ne voulait plus. Cela ne l'arrêta plus. Il continua à l'oublier peu à peu avec chaque gorgée. Parce qu'il devait aimer Marianne pour la guérir, il devait oublier Regina. 

 

Une larme, solitaire, la seule qu'elle autorisa à tomber pour lui, se fraya un chemin sur sa joue quand elle le vit, depuis le froid du manoir, s'écrouler. Elle se détourna du miroir. Il lui avait brisé le coeur en essayant de l'oublier. Elle espérait que ce sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Il avait démoli tout souvenir, tout amour pour elle aussi surement que s'il avait pressé la détente d'un pistolet. Dans ses mains crispées, Regina serra la note qu'il lui avait donnée avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. Ses doigts tremblants la déplièrent lentement. Son écriture hachée et rude tranchait le fragile papier. Les mots se gravèrent dans son cœur sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. 

 

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, vers son reflet dans le miroir. Elle le vit, écroulé sur un oreiller du canapé. Terrassé par la force du sort, il n'avait pas trouvé celle de rester debout. Les larmes coulèrent librement alors que son esprit pensa à ses derniers mots : Je vais t'aimer jusqu'à ma mort. 

 

Plus tard, elle enterra tout ce qui lui rappelait leur passé commun sous son pommier. Ses gémissements ressemblaient aux ballades chantées par les anges.

**Author's Note:**

> Une possible suite plus tard avec une relation Emma/Regina.


End file.
